


Bedside Manner

by badassbisexual



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, but im happy with it, here i am!, it only took me forever, please go easy on me like this isnt that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbisexual/pseuds/badassbisexual
Summary: Lexa breaks her arm, so she pays a visit to the infirmary...





	Bedside Manner

bed·side man·ner

[n.]

the attitude or conduct of a physician in the presence of a patient

* * *

 

“You’re lucky that the fracture of your radius didn’t impinge on intramuscular nerves and arteries because, if so, your arm’s blood supply would be cut off and we’d be dealing with compartment syndrome. And that’s a whole other story.”

Clarke looked as if she expected Lexa to nod in total agreement. That gleam of confidence in her eye made it hard for Lexa to deny her, but what did the Commander know of modern medicine? Clarke was usually right anyway. Even if she wasn’t, Lexa didn’t care. She decided long ago that she would have contracted any illness necessary if it meant she could stay in the infirmary with Clarke as she babbled on passionately about such things. 

When she didn’t answer right away, Clarke went back to studying the broken bone. All while Lexa studied her face. The way her eyebrows knit in concentration. How she bit her lip when something stumped her. This was much more interesting than whatever compartment syndrome could be.

“How did you hurt yourself again?” Clarke questioned. 

“I didn’t hurt myself,” Lexa said, stressing every syllable carefully, “Aden won a fight dishonorably.” She wanted to impress Clarke, but that wouldn’t work if she thought Lexa was weak. 

“Wow, my mistake.” From the smile in Clarke’s voice, it was obvious that she found it amusing that Lexa was so adamant about proving her strength. It’s not like Clarke was an Azgeda enemy; she was a friend. Well, Lexa wanted something a little more than that, but in order for that, she would need to take off the Commander’s warpaint and armor. But, she didn’t want to get hurt. 

“So,” Clarke looked up at her patient. Lexa watched her grasp for conversation. She gave up almost immediately as Lexa didn’t seem to reciprocate her desire for senseless chatter, so she fell back into talking about the task literally at hand. “The bruising and swelling is minimal, and you said earlier that there was no numbness, right? So, if you go easy on it for a couple months, you should be good to go. Realistically, I don’t expect the almighty Heda to listen to this advice, but it’s worth a shot. Anyways, let’s just get that sling on you.”

Clarke grabbed cream-colored sterile cloth out of her pack and began to unravel it. She then expertly folded it into a triangular shape and hesitated. 

“This will probably hurt.” Clarke’s eyes betrayed her. Lexa knew that ‘probably’ meant ‘this is going to suck.’

“Do it already.”

Clarke didn’t hesitate this time. She bent Lexa’s arm into the proper placement for a sling, earning a small grimace from Lexa, but nothing more. Clarke had seen patients cry out in pain from this before or even writhe in their seat. But, Lexa prided herself in hiding any form of suffering or strong emotion. 

“I have some pain medication left if you need it along your recovery.”

“I won’t.”

“Fine.”

Lexa knew she wasn’t making it easy for Clarke. Her lack of vulnerability made her a powerful leader, but she lost touch with what she truly wanted at times because of it. It was her only defense, especially in the presence of a beyond beautiful girl. One that was only inches away from her. 

With a firm grip still on Lexa’s arm, Clarke wrapped the cloth under Lexa’s arm and over her shoulder. She scooted in so she could tie the ends around her neck which made Lexa feel earthquakes under her skin. This time Clarke was gentle as her skilled fingers worked. She was so close that Lexa could feel her hair tickling the skin on her other arm. She didn’t dare to move, chiefly because she wanted to take in as much of Clarke’s scent as possible. Pine and rubbing alcohol. A strange combination, but she already loved it.

Clarke broke her out of her daze by clearing her throat as she finished tying the knot, yet she didn’t move away.

“You know, doctors are known for their ability to notice things, usually being the signs of a disease or an abnormality on an X-ray.” Lexa didn’t know where she was going with this. It may have been her last futile effort for conversation. Lexa felt guilty for not participating, but she was tongue-tied, so she settled for watching her intently. 

“And I’m good at what I do. I understand all the inner workings and mechanisms of anatomy, just like your hand, for example.” She took Lexa’s good hand in hers and didn’t let go. 

“Believe it or not, but I can also figure out what’s going on in your brain without you telling me.” Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but Clarke pressed on. 

“Love is weakness, right? You have made that very clear every chance you got today. Yet, I can’t help but wonder if you actually believe those words. I think your actions betray you. Your cheeks have been flushed this whole time, and no, that’s not a symptom of a broken arm. You haven’t stopped looking at me since I bored you with explaining compartment syndrome. You started trembling the minute I touched you. And lastly, the one thing that never lies: the heart.”

Clarke reached over and put on her stethoscope, and she placed it to Lexa’s chest. Normally Lexa would have relished in the nearness of her, but now it felt like she exposed bare right in front of her. 

“Your heart rate is faster than average. Why is that?”

“Enough. I refuse to be embarrassed any further. You are intelligent Clarke, but I never pegged you for cruel.” Lexa cursed herself. How could she be so stupid? She somehow let Clarke see right through her, and now she was going to get hurt. She turned to leave the infirmary as all desire and dignity were lost, but Clarke’s voice stopped her. 

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“What more could you possibly teach the Commander in one day?” That came out with a bite that Lexa didn’t completely mean. 

Clarke took a small step forward with the stethoscope still in her hands. 

“Didn’t you want to listen to my heartbeat?” 

Lexa sucked up all her pride in one strained breath and gingerly picked up the cold, metal instrument. She never held one before, but she could mirror how Clarke put it on earlier. Clarke guided her in the right direction by holding her hand tight over Lexa’s. 

_ Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _

Astonished, Lexa gasped. Now she understood Clarke’s fascination with the body. Never had she heard something so solid and clear, not even the merciless noise of war drums. At that moment, Lexa knew that the heartbeat was stronger than the sound of war. Lexa thought Clarke would have explained how the heart pumps five quarts of blood throughout the body every minute by now, but instead, they sat in silence.

Her heart sounded like hope. It was beating even harder than Lexa’s.

“In my expert and very doctorly opinion, the only cause for such a fast heartbeat is a very attractive girl that literally makes my heart flutter. Can you hear that?”

  
  
  



End file.
